Something Special
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Shuichi does something for Yuki and the other band members love for Valentine's Day. Complete
1. Something Special

Gravitation: Something Special

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Shuichi/Yuki) Do Not Read if this offends you.

Note: This is going to be in first person point of view. Just to let you know.

I sighed as I walked out of NG studio one particular evening, "are you really that tired man?" A voice asked me as I nodded slightly. "Don't tell me. It has something to do with Yuki right?" The voice asked again.

"It always has to do with Yuki, Hiro," I replied as Hiro stared at me.

"His not being romantic to you?" He asked as I didn't say anything, "come on Shuichi! Just tell me," Hiro said as I groaned.

"Something doesn't spark."

"…"

"See! You don't get what I mean!"

Hiro laughed nervously, "well, I probably don't since me and Ayaka are doing better then before," he said as I smiled.

"Are you two getting married?" I teased as Hiro blushed.

"Not yet. Probably soon though."

I chuckled, "you better do it before she changes her mind," I said as Hiro rolled his eyes. "Do you have the time Hiro?"

"Almost nine."

I cursed, "Yuki is probably expecting me home. I should get going."

"Alright then. Same time tomorrow?"

I nodded, "until the concert," I said as Hiro nodded and we took our separate ways. I arrived at the entrance of Yuki's apartment but once I was coming closer, I could hear rage voices within my earshot as I hid behind a wall.

"Why not?" A man's voice cried eagerly as I didn't recognized the voice.

"I didn't know this was what you wanted Akira. Since Mizuki is out off town, she appointed me to you to have my books published but not to date you," Yuki's voice said as I covered my mouth slightly.

"You were making advances towards me," the man name Akira said angrily.

Yuki raised his eyebrows, "asking you to dine with me this evening to discuss my book is not a date, Akira."

Akira scoffed, "perhaps I should ask someone else for you to have a publisher."

Yuki shrugged, "that's fine. Besides, I wouldn't date anyone else since I already have someone in mind."

Akira stared at him, "it's that brat, isn't it? The kid who's the lead singer in the band name Bad Luck?"

Yuki smirked, "you got that right. It's too close to Valentine's Day, I wouldn't trade him for another," he said.

I sighed heartily as I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping at their conversation at all.

"I'll speak with you in two days Yuki. I'll find a new publisher for you by then," Akira said as Yuki snorted.

"Fine then. It will be your fault when Mizuki hears that my books hasn't be published in time," Yuki said as Akira didn't say anything.

I saw a cute, blonde man leaving as I thought that was Akira and I knew that Yuki would be going up to his apartment soon enough. I waited at least ten minutes before moving out off my position as I went inside the elevator to go to Yuki's floor. I took out my key, I put it inside the lock and I opened it as I found Yuki, standing in front of as he sipped his beer with his hands.

"Your late brat."

I sighed, "late night. Anything in particular happened while I was gone?"

Yuki shrugged, "caught up with my publisher and fired him. Eventually I'm going to have a new one in just a few days."

I nodded slowly, "but what happened to Mizuki?"

"Out for vacation for a couple of weeks I guess."

I nodded, "Yuki?"

"What?"

"Um, I'm going to be performing live again."

"You want me to come and listen to your zero talent, right?"

I pouted, "my songs aren't zero talent and you know it!"

"It's been a year since we've met and you still got zero talent. Get it through your thick skull."

I glared at him, "the concert is on Wednesday," I began.

"Valentine's Day?" Yuki asked as he looked at me.

I nodded slowly, "Tohma hadn't given me your ticket yet to get through freely, but I'll ask him tomorrow," I said since it was only Monday anyway.

"Valentine's Day isn't for another week or so. I'm sure nobody would come," Yuki said with a smirk.

"Yuki, please come."

Yuki snorted, "Valentine's Day is a shitty holiday that shouldn't be invented," he said coldly as he left me standing there as he went inside his study room to write.

**If he only knew that I was listening to his conversation with Akira. I know you love me Yuki. I know you will come,** I thought as I silently went inside my room for the night.

* * *

tbc...

me: well? How do you guys like it so far?

Yuki: it's been awhile since you've written anime.

me: I know. I'm doing my Harry Potter stories.

Shuichi: we'll be updating everyday till Valentine's Day.

Hiro: I guess you'll know how many chapters then by counting the days.

Akira: review and update.


	2. Romantic Desires

Chapter II-Romantic Desires

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Hiro sighed as he leaned back in his chair with his guitar in his holding hands as the group of Bad Luck were yet again at NG Production as they try to concentrate in practicing for the upcoming concert.

"Everything alright Hiro?" I asked as I stared at my best friend as I stood, drinking bottled water as I tried to ignore Suguru who was arguing with K and Sakano as they try to figure out how many songs they should play during the concert.

"I've decided to propose to Ayaka this upcoming Valentine's Day," Hiro replied.

I stared at him, "are you sure Hiro? Last time I've spoken with you…"

"I know. But that was like, two days ago. I'm ready to get married to the person that I love the most," Hiro said with a smile.

"You know that I'm always behind you, right Hiro?"

Hiro nodded, "Ayaka and I have been dating for almost two years now Shuichi. I'm sure that we are ready," he said with a slight smile.

"Well, you should go for it then," I managed to get out as I couldn't believe my ears that my best friend since Elementary school was finally getting married!

Hiro smiled, "good. I already bought the ring for her and I want you to be the best man for this wedding," he said as I gaped at him.

"I'm sure Ayaka is going to ask Yuki as well. But it will be awhile for the wedding to come," Hiro said smirking.

I chuckled, "I guess I'll just have to wait then."

"By the way, what about you and Yuki? Aren't you two going to get married soon?" Hiro asked as I looked at him.

"Yuki never mentions about getting married or anything. I guess I'll be his boyfriend for a very long time," I said with a smile.

"What's all this talk about marrying?" A voice asked as we turned and saw that Suguru, K and Sakano had finally joined us after a round of arguing.

"I'm proposing to Ayaka next Wednesday during the concert," Hiro said as K slapped him on the back as Suguru cheered for him.

"We should dedicate next Wednesday for our love ones, you know? Like, I could play 'In The Moonlight' for Yuki and we could do a slide-show or something during the song," I said suddenly as the others stared at me.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Shuichi," Suguru said with a smile.

"A slide-show? That would be all right if we only ask Tohma first," Sakano said as I groaned.

"I'm sure he'll understands. After all; it is Valentine's Day," Hiro pointed out.

"I think all of us could do a song that is dedicated to our love one," Suguru said as he eyed me and I nodded.

"I can sing all of them if you guys want. I should ask Mika for pictures of Yuki since I only have a few," I said as the only pictures that I have with him and me are usually out on dates and going to a theme park.

"You think Aoi will love this?" Suguru asked worriedly as I looked at him.

"I'm sure Aoi will be surprised," I said as Suguru lit up happily. I was surprised in finding out that Suguru wasn't the only gay men in NG Production, I found out just after I started dating Yuki that Suguru was going out with a guy name Aoi who was seven years older then him and both of them were happy. Even though there were complications between Aoi and Tohma, everything worked out.

I also had thought that Suguru was always straight since he couldn't stand with being in the same room with Yuki and me every time we were kissing. But it was just an act for finding out the real truth about Suguru as he was bisexual.

"Is Aoi planning anything for next Wednesday?" Hiro asked as he looked at Suguru who shrugged.

"He didn't tell me anything. I know for sure that we will make it to the concert since I told him right after Tohma told me," Suguru said.

Hiro nodded, "same thing with Ayaka. Tohma is going to give us VIP tickets to give to Yuki, Ayaka and Aoi as well," he said as he eyed me.

I sighed, "you know Yuki. He didn't tell me a straight answer. I'm sure he'll come and I'll even ask Ayaka to back me up if he doesn't show up," I said with a small smile as I remembered last time.

Hiro nodded, "this is going to be a great Valentine's Day gift."

"One of the bests," Suguru agreed as I nodded.

"Hey, what are you guys all standing around for? I thought you were practicing?" A voice asked as we turned and looked and saw Tohma, standing by the door with a smile on his face.

"We were just taking a break Tohma," I said as Tohma stared at me.

"Hey boss, may I take a word with you?" K asked as he stared at all of us and we all nodded as we knew that K wanted to talk to Tohma about Valentine's Day.

Tohma sighed, "very well K. But once I get out the door, I want to hear music!" He exclaimed as the two got out the door.

I shook my head slightly, "so, what should we play?" Hiro asked suddenly as I perked up and looked at him. "Love Is In The Air?" I asked as everyone agreed and we started to play loudly just to annoy Tohma who was talking in the hallway with K.

It worked as Tohma barged in with an annoyed look as he stared at all of us, he knew that we were just teasing him as he gave me a deadly glare before stalking out the room once again with K as I chuckled. This was going to be a great Valentine's Day.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: happy birthday to me! I'm ninteen today!_

_Yuki: congratulations._

_me: I know._

_Shuichi: your getting old huh?_

_me: I know..._

_Suguru: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Tohma: review and update. _


	3. All The Details

Gravitation III-All The Details

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Mika! How are you?" I asked as I stumbled inside Mika and Tohma's place as I was there visiting for the afternoon as Hiro dropped me off and Hiro was going to pick me up in about an hour or two.

"Shuichi! How's my dear brother these days?" Mika asked as I chuckled and I knew that Tohma was coming downstairs soon as we both sat on the couch and waited for him. "So Shuichi, what can I do for you?"

"You heard about the special Valentine's Day that we are doing during the concert, right?" I asked as Mika nodded.

"I think it's a great idea for you guys having to do that for your love ones."

"Mika?"

Mika looked at him, "what is it Shuichi?"

"I was wondering if you have any pictures of Yuki? All I have are the ones that I took while we are from dates though not any when he was younger."

"I'm not sure if he approves of the pictures when his younger. He was just an innocent, little kid then."

"I know Mika. But it's for our concert."

"Why don't you give it to him Mika?" A voice asked.

The two looked and saw Tohma coming downstairs from the stairs as he held a photo album within his arms.

Mika eyes twitched, "if Eiri gets angry, it's going to be your fault Tohma," she said.

Tohma chuckled, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. Not after seeing Shuichi's concert that is," he said with a smile.

Tohma sat next to me as he opened up the album as I gasped. "Is that…?"

Tohma nodded, "Eiri's first love. We don't mention his name anymore since it's taboo for Eiri and it was my fault for doing so in the first place."

"He knows the story Tohma."

Tohma chuckled, "I know. Heard it from Eiri that he told you everything when you two went to Odaiba a year ago," he said as I didn't want to remember what happened next after that.

"No wonder Yuki fell in love with him. He is very attractive," I admitted as I looked at a picture that held Yuki and his tutor as both of them were smiling.

"Did he tell you what happened next after he shot the guy?" Tohma asked as Mika hit him on the arm.

"He doesn't need to know all the details!" She scolded.

"But Shuichi needs to know. Eiri is his boyfriend," Tohma said as Mika sighed.

"He just told me that he shot the guy in that apartment room and Tohma was there to comfort him and after that, he doesn't remember," I said.

Tohma nodded, "figures. He still remembers but he doesn't want to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"For the first week, he had nightmares. Nightmares about him and his tutor. We tried comforting him, but every time we do so, it doesn't work. The second week, it kept of happening. We finally sent him to a counselor so that he could talk about his problems. We all knew what his problems were. The third week, he finally got rid of the nightmares and was sleeping peacefully. But during the fourth week, as I was talking to him, he says that he will never forget what happened in New York. I was shocked to find out that Eiri was gay and his first love was his tutor. His been going to counseling since then."

I perked up, "wait. His going to counseling even now?"

Tohma nodded, "his still keeping secrets from you since he doesn't want to remember. He might be going to his counseling while you have practice with your band."

That made sense. "So, is it alright if I take five pictures then?"

"Five? How many do you have so far?" Mika asked me.

I shrugged, "five. Everyone says that they should have at least ten pictures for the slide-show. Every time we play the song for our dedicated love ones, the pictures will go," I explained.

Tohma nodded, "here's a good one," he said as he took out the picture and saw that it was picture of Yuki, Tatsuha and Mika together.

"I was wondering if I could get the picture with him and his tutor."

Tohma and Mika stared at me, "he won't like it Shuichi. Nobody knows about his tutor except us," Mika said.

"I know. But he has to face his fears and know that I'm here with him all the time," I said as Tohma looked at me.

"He has a point. It's been a year and he still remembers."

"If he does get mad, I'll get all the blame for it," I said quietly though they heard me.

"Then that settles it!" Mika exclaimed as I glared at her.

"You don't even care what might happen to your brother's boyfriend?"

Mika shrugged, "it's going to be your fault anyway, right?"

I groaned, "you are just a coward," I muttered as I was relieved that Mika didn't heard me.

"We'll give you the picture. Just as long as the concert is a big hit and gives us lots of money," Tohma said as I grinned at him.

"Of course it will!"

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go._

_Shuichi: your late._

_me: the website yesterday was having difficulties_

_Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Mika: review and update._


	4. Important!

**Important!!!**

I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter to be updating for Gravitation: Something Special. But I don't think that I'll be updating the last chapter here on this site. I don't want it to be deleted cause of something that I've written. Go and read my profile and you'll see that one of the links is also for another website that holds Gravitation fiction. Click on that website and you'll be there. Once there, you can look for my name and I am under: **Serenity1.** I currently have two stories there posted as both are now complete. I hope you'll also review 'em as well. Thank you for reviewing this during your time.

-Setokaibawheeler.


End file.
